morganville high school WARNING watch youre neck
by dripping blood XxXx
Summary: when claire danvers comes to morganville she soon finds out that its run by vampires. with her new found friends will she make it through everything... a bit of claire and michael for shane xx its my first fan fiction ever so hope you like it. Might have some smut ;) x
1. Chapter 1

**K Hey this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it I'll be doing 1 chapter today and if you like it please tell me in the reviews. Also if you have any notes you would like to make I will be happy to read thank you. **

_**As Claire Danvers drove into her new school parking lot she thought to herself great new town new school bring on the bitches. Claire move around a lot and was bullied most of her life for being too smart here she is 16 and a senior most people her age would be a junior or freshman or something. But no she had to be so smart to skip grades stupid brain! 'Well guess I best be going, don't want to be late for my first day' Claire said to herself as she was opening the door. She came here a week ago and already knew there were vampires here of course my mother would pick a place with vamps running the town. After she went to the office to speak with the principle and got her class list she went to her locker. Right next to her locker were a group of three people standing there talking there were two boys and one girl.**_

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

_**When I was walking to my locker there was two boys and one girl talking **__**to**__** each other **__**the girl was **__**Goth**__** she was wearing a black tutu with pink skulls on it and a top with a picture of ac/dc **__**and doc. Martins. S**__**he had her hair in a messy pony tail and had lots of make-up on.**__** The boy next to her looked like an angel. He had blond hair blue eyes that you could get lost in. he was wearing grey jeans with a black top saying 'get lost in your music' and black converse. The last boy had brown hair and deep brown eyes very toned and wearing black jeans and a plain white shirt with black converse. As soon as I walked over to my locker I heard the girl say 'I hear there's a new girl into day I can't wait to see her' while she was saying that I was trying to get my locker opened **__**I couldn't help say but say with my big mouth 'ah for fuck sake why won't you open?' suddenly I heard a little laugh for the girl she banged on my locker and like that it opened 'you gotta be kidding me?, am thank you now I know what to do next time' I said while smiling at her. '**__**No**__** problem happens all the time, wait you're the new girl right?' great here it comes. 'ya **__**Claire**__**' I said with a sigh 'cool I'm eve this is **__**Michael**__** and that's **__**Shane**__**' she said pointing to the boys smiling behind 'hey' said **__**Michael**__** the angel I couldn't help but think. '**__**What's**__** up new girl' **__**Shane**__** said with a wink, oh so his **__**the player I guess well this should be fun. '**__**Claire**__** my names **__**Claire**__** not new girl ok'. He just chuckled and nodded. '**__**Well**__**I'd**__** like to stay and chat but I really got to go the history can you tell me where it is**__**...**__**that's**__** if you don't mind?' I turned to eve 'ya no problem **__**Michael**__** is heading there so he can take you he wouldn't mind**__**' I looked at Michael and he said with a voice of birds 'ya sure we better get going Mrs Wellers doesn't like people being late' with a smile that would break a girls heart. 'ya ok nice meeting you eve bye Shane'. Then I left with Michael smiling. We ended up sitting together in the back row I already knew this stuff so when the teacher asked us to do the experiments I became super happy while I was mixing Michael asked me 'so what brought you here to Morganville**__**?' I looked up from my beaker and into to his blue eyes and said 'well I travel a bit but then my dad got sick and die over a bad heart so my mom pick to go to one last place and she picked here. Great pick isn't it the place my mom decides to stay and its runned by vampires'. While **__**whispering**__** the last part in his ear I didn't really know who knew and who didn't. **__**All**__** he did was laugh quietly 'ya best choice ever sorry about your dad tho I know it isn't place but at least he got to live out his days with you and **__**your**__** mom' wow his actually nice and to me **__**nobody's**__** ever nice to me. 'thanks **__**I'm**__** sure he died happy…well moving on (he chuckled) why are you being so nice to me I mean**__**I'm**__** like 16 and 17 or 18?' he looked taken back **__**before he answered **__**'well**__** you seem to be a nice person and this place is like a shark tank you get cut and you got one coming after you and I wouldn't like to see you get hurt.' He is one of the nicest people I have ever met and looks like an angel so bonus. 'thanks oh I like your shirt too I pretty much do that all the time in my room listening to lost prophets' he smile and said 'me too there my fave band did you hear their new cd weapons?' 'no I couldn't get it my mom doesn't really like my type of music so I **__**usually**__** download it from my laptop but of course its broke so I have to wait a bit' I said with a sigh at the end. 'well I have it downloaded on my laptop if you want you can get from there' ok **__**Claire**__** play it cool**__** but this is like the first time a hottie like him ever asked me to go to his house. ' ya that'd be cool thanks' smile at the end. 'No problem you can come by after school if you want?' omg! 'am ya sure my mom probably wouldn't mind anyways but are sure you mom or dad wouldn't mind?' '**__**Ya**__** but my mom wouldn't be back till late and so will my dad so it'll be just us if you're ok with that.' 'Ya that no prob should be fun **__**rockin out' he laugh and I joined in is this really what I've been missing? Just then the bell rang. I was going to maths and he was going to English so we said our goodbyes and I left for maths with a big smile on my face thinking about after school with Michael. While suddenly a slut came into my view. GREAT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back sorry had a lot to do so heres chapter 2 and review

Hope you like it ;)

_Claire's P.O.V_

_**So here I was just walking threw the halls and this bitch Barbie doll walk into me uhg I really do hate these girls. Oh great I'm getting the evil lets prepare for bitch fit yippy.**_

'_**watch where your going freak...wait your the new girl right?'**_

'_**Ya Claire Danvers and you are?' fuck I should not of said that.**_

'_**Monica queen bitch look just stay out of my way and we won't have any problems ok new be?'**_

'_**Ya I hear you but um could you tell me where Spanish is if you don't min that is' maybe just maybe if i play nice i can stay off her shit list cause that is one thing i don't need to be on.**_

'_**uhg sure why not follow me I'm going there anyway' oh my god i can not believe this.**_

_**As we were walking to class almost everyone had wide eyes looking at us. I guess it's not normal for the new girl to be walking next to queen. From the corner of my eye I could see Eve Shane and Michal looking at us well more me than Monica. I turned my head to look at them but i ended up stopping when i saw Eve's glare at me. Monica stopped as well and saw who i was looking at. 'Come on we don't want to be late' she but saw i didn't 'Claire come on Mr.p will kill us lets go you talk to your to them later.'**_

'_**Coming Monica' i smiled at them but they just shook there heads so i turned and smile at Monica. She smiled back and i think it was a real one because when people saw the scene their mouths dropped. 'what she can't be nice to someone shut your mouths people don't want to catch fly's' i shot everyone a death glare and we starting walking again. Monica turned to me and said 'thanks maybe I was wrong look I'm going shopping tomorrow maybe we can go together?' now my mouth dropped. 'sorry it's just nobody really asks me to go shopping with them but why i mean I'm like the new girl and I'm guessing since the way the boys here look at you your really popular and I'm like so not.' I think I just fuck this up . 'well your right i am popular but you seem nice and really cool and we could have a few things in common and besides you told them off because i was nice to you so yes or no?' **_

'_**yes it should be fun so are they any cool stores here oh and underwear and i don't mean like that granny shit i mean lace its like my style' we smile at each other. 'ya me too they like go up to your belly button and ya but i more thong' **_

'_**I tried them once and couldn't get them off so i had to ask my dad to cut them off he nearly died on the spot' we ended up laughing to our seats. When the teacher came in he started to look at us. But i only saw Eve and Shane with Michal and the rest of the class when we stopped laughing then Mr.p asked 'something you want to share with the class?' which made us laugh again and we ended up on our knees laughing. **_

_**We finally stopped after a few minutes and turned to smile at each other 'No sir just saying I'm a lace girl' i winked at Monica and we giggled when we saw classes face.**_

'_**what? Sorry sir well keep it to ourself's next time' then he started the class again. But me and Monica just kept messing around. I already knew Spanish so i was good by the time class ended me and Mon had something planned for lunch.**_

_**I had cheerleading try outs next. Big shock go on and so did Monica. **_

_**We walked threw the halls with our cheer uniforms and walked outside to the lunch yard and started the music everyone turn their attention to us straight away. Dirty Dancer blasted to yard when me and Mon started danicing.**_

_**We walking very sexy to a guy and grabbed to chairs and sat them down. We did a little lap dance did a back flip we a few hip hop moves and cheer moves and walked on top of the tables and did a summer salt off them. We finished with a few tumbles to the boys again and gave them a mark on their neck. We walked back each other made out. When the song ended we were still making out and you could hear a pin drop. When we stopped we turn and put our arms over each other and walked over to the stereo. Then Mrs. Buckly came out.**_

'_**Monica and Claire in my office NOW!' shit she's pissed. She turned to walk away. We blew a kiss to the yard and walked off laughing with our arms still around each other. **_

'_**What were you thinking girls you can not do that i am leaving you off with a warning and i will not call your parents but unsure you this is only a get free card i will not stand for another act like this . ?' we nodded.**_

'_**very well return to your classes you have only a few minutes left to get your things. Now go.' We stood and walk out. Everyone was in and stared at us. 'so how was your first day so far?' i smiled 'pretty good best first day ever!' we giggled walking to our lockers. 'so what class do you have next?' Monica asked.**_

'_**Amm P.E you?' **_

'_**Maths i guess ill see you later then' we smiled and said goodbye.**_

_**As i walked to my locker i was the trio getting there books and i sighed. I banged on my locker and got my books. I was going to put in the necklace my dad gave me when Eve started talking to me. 'so is Monica your best friend or something' **_

' _**well i guess you could call us friends i don't know. Why?' i closed my locker and leaned against it looking at her. Shane and Michal were looking at me too.**_

'_**no reason you two seem very close in the yard you kinda shocked everyone when you two started making-out.' I just giggled and they continued to stare. 'Look sorry for the PDA girls just cant help them selfs.' I laughed when their mouths dropped. **_

'_**guys close your mouths. Thats better now i kinda want to ask a question. Why were you glare at me when i was going to Spanish?' **_

'_**well i heard you were going to Michal's after school and then your walking threw the halls with Monica the queen of all bitches.' I raised my eyebrows. **_

'_**well i don't see the big deal i asked her could she take me and we were talking. Why don't you like Monica?' **_

'_**Well she's just a bitch to me so that's why and we don't really like her.' I looked at the two boys who just nodded. I sighed. **_

'_**well if you don't want to by today i understand.' I looked to Michal as i said it. 'No it's ok i don't mind i can give you ride their. Oh and nice uniform.' I smiled and Shane just nodded his head. **_

'_**thanks look I gotta get going don't want to be late for P.E see ya later.' I smiled and jogged away. When i looked back Eve was saying something to Michal and he just walked away. Then i continued my way to the field.**_

_**I was coming out of the front doors while i texted Monica.**_

**Hey Monica I'm going to Michal's house. I'll text you later kk **

_**I saw Michal waiting by a BMW. When he looked up he saw me and smiled. **_

'_**Hey' i said while looking into his blue eyes. Perfect blue eyes.**_

'_**Hey so you ready to go?' i nodded i look down to my phone say i got a new text from Monica.**_

**Hey Claire no problem see you tomorrow and don't do any i wouldn't do ;) **

_**I smiled and looked over at Michal and put my phone away while putting on my me seat belt. Then he started to drive what a Perfetc first day of school. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys happy new year! I was up the walls with school and dancing so sorry I couldn't update sooner.

Hope you like it xx ;) and the fudge thing is what my brother says. Hehe

Michael's P.O.V

**I look at Claire when we stop at my house. 'God she's so beautiful' I think. I'm really starting to like Claire, even tho I just met her. **

**She catches me staring and says "What you looking at?" Crap think Michael think. "Amm nothing. So shall we go inside?" **

**She nods, unbuckles her belt and opens her door. I do the same and we walk up to my front door. "Nice house it's very **_Good with the Wind meets The Munsters_**." we say. I chuckle at that.**

**When were in the house I get her a drink and bring her up to my room. **

"**So make yourself comfortable and I'll get my laptop." I smile at her and she stops looking at my room to look at me and grins. My heart does this clenching thing every time when she does that. **

_Deep breathes Michael! God I shouldn't feel this way I don't even know her for fudge sake.! _

Claire's P.O.V

**When I walk into Michael's room I immediately love it!**

**The walls are blue, with guitars hanging on the walls, there was also posters of bands (e.g Blue October, Lost Prophets, Paramore, My Chemical Romance) his bed was big and in the middle of the room, made up with a dark green duvet and light green pillow, he had a walk-in closet and a desk with music sheets covering it. He turns to me and says "So make yourself comfortable and I'll get my laptop." He smiles at me and I feel like I could walk on water when he smiles that smile(**_**WDF?) **_**I grin at him and he walks back to the desk with the music sheets. **

**I put my coke on his locker and turn back to him. He sits next to me and I hold my breath when I smell his cologne. **

"**Ok so do you have your Ipod ?" he says.**

**I nod and grab my it from my bag. "Here." I hand it to him.**

**I lay back and chill while he puts the songs on.**

_5 minutes later_

"**Ok their on it." I look up from where my head is and smile at him. I bite my bottom lip and say "Thanks." **

**He unhooks it and hands it back to me before he puts away his laptop.**

**I get up to leave but he stops my movements by saying "You can stay for a while if you want." **

**I look over my shoulder and ask him if he's sure he just nods. I lay back again and he lays down aswel. **

**The silence is comfortable. **

**Nothing but the sounds of our breathing. Michael turns on his side and looks at me so I do the same. If anyone walked in all they'd see was two people smiling like idiots at each other.**

"**So how was your first day of school?" he asks me.**

**I think for a moment and answer truthfully. "The best!"**

**He chuckles and I get caught in the sight in front of me.**

**His chuckle dies and we stare at each other again.**

**Until… I ask him if he can play me a song on his guitar. He nods and asks, "What song?" Lemme think… oh I know, "How about Taylor Swift, Crazier?" I hope he doesn't mind.**

"**Am ok. I don't know the lyrics only the chords." I just nod and say that's ok. He begins to play and I swear I went straight to heaven. I feel so relaxed and in the moment and I don't even realise that I'm singing.**

I've never gone with the windJust let it flowLet it take me where it wants to goTill you open the doorThere's so much moreI've never seen it before,

**He looks surprised but keeps going with a little smile. I blush but never stop singing.**

I was trying to flyBut I couldn't find wingsThen you came alongAnd you changed everything

**He gets more comfortable so he's facing me.**

You left my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier

Crazier, crazier

**I brush my hair over to one side and his eyes watch my movements.**

Watched from a distance as youMade life your ownEvery sky was your own kind of blueAnd I wanted to knowHow that would feel

**We look into each others eyes and he leans in closer.**

And you made it so realYou showed me something that I couldn't seeYou opened my eyes and you made me believe

You left my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier

Crazier, crazier

Ohh…

**I lean in closer this time.**

Baby, you showed me what living is forI don't want to hide anymore... more...**He looks at my lips and licks his. I feel his breath on my face and all I want is to lean my head up so they make contact.**

You left my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier

Crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier.

**He places his guitar on the floor, takes my hand and brings it to my cheek and leans in.**

**His lips are so soft, like a cloud. We chaste kiss for a bit till I feel his tongue asking for permission. I allow and he leans into me his left hand on my lower back, his right on the side of my face still. He lays us down again, him on top. His right hand moved from my face to my hair stroking it softly. He pulls back but only to move to my neck. I gasp/moan in pleasure. His teeth glaze over my pulse point and he licks on it with the tip of his tongue. I fist his golden hair in my right hand and moaned quietly. He sucks on the skin giving me a hickey. He pulls back and looks at me our breathing heavy.**

**We just look at each other and smile, before he clasps our hands together and brings them over my head. **

**He kisses me again and I wrap my legs around his waist bringing him closer to me. **

_Oh, he makes me feel so good._

**He rolls us over so I'm now on top. I rub against his centre, he hisses. His hands now on my hips guiding me. Were moaning now just from this amazing pleasure!**

**While we still kiss I go to take off his shirt but my phone goes off with my mom's text tone.**

_Great timing mom! _

**Michael growls, but I pull back and reach for my phone so I'm now sitting in his lap.**

_Claire honey, can you come home now it's getting dark outside._

_Love You honey. Xx _

"**It's my mom. She wants me home."**

**He closes his eyes and I can't help it, I lean in and place a soft kiss to his closed eyes, his nose, forehead and lastly a soft gentle kiss to his lips. **

**He opens his eyes his smile softer than his pillow and brings his hands up to cup my face his thumbs brushing against my skin. **

**I lean into his touch. "Ok. But I really want to hang out with you again, soon." I nod and he helps me up. I stand by his door waiting for him. **

**He comes over and holds the door open for me.**

**The drive to my house is quiet just me with my head on his shoulder. Him pressing kisses on the top of my head every once in a while.**

**I open my eyes when we come to a stop. "I don't want to leave." I say with a pout. He chuckles but stops, looks in my eyes and says "I don't want you to go either. But I want to be in your moms good books. So I'll pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow ok." I frown. "But we don't have school till 9:10."**

**He leans over so his lips are pressed against my ear, "I want to just be with you before school starts." **

**I nod and miss his lips when leans back away from my ear. **

"**Ok I'll see you tomorrow, text me when you're home. Bye."**

**He gives me a chaste kiss before saying bye too. **

**I turn back to him before I open my door. He waves and I blow him a kiss. We smiled again and I close the door. **

**After I have dinner with my mom and we chat about school, Michael (who she loves already, yes !) and Monica. I head up to bed.**

**Before I almost drift off to sleep when I hear my phone beep.**

**I see that it's a text from Michael and open it.**

_Miss you already! Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I wish I was there with you! But goodnight, hope you sleep well. Xxx_

**I smile at this and reply before I shut my eyes.**

_I miss you too! Me too, I really miss being in your arms! Goodnight xxx sleep tight, and don't let the vampires bite. __J_

**Claire and Michael both went to sleep with soft smiles on their faces. **

**Wishing to be with the other and dreaming of a life together.**

_**Hope you liked it! Ill try and update faster next time! Xxxxxx**_

_**Love,**_

_**D.B**_


End file.
